


Scented Joys

by MistressOfLions



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon!Nyx, M/M, Mpreg, alpha!Regis, omega!Nyx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/pseuds/MistressOfLions
Summary: The King loves his draconic omega. More than his council would like him to.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Scented Joys

The feeling of a calloused hand trailing up and down his back was a welcome sensation. He snuggled deeper into the soft pillows as the digits pressed just slightly harder into the scales that covered his spine. A purr rumbled in his chest as the hand continued it's scratching motions. Nyx cracked one eye open as he felt the warmth at his side move, making him whine at the loss of heat. Rolling onto his back Nyx arched his back as he stretched, his stomach once flat and toned now rose with a small bump that looked near out of place on his normally lithe form.

Regis thrummed low at the sight, eyes darkening with a feral delight at the sight of his omega growing heavy with his pup, his hand swept along from it's place at Nyx's ribs to the swell where his child resided, safely sheltered and growing strong, his thrumming continued growing louder, now a constant bass deep growl in his throat as his hand settled on the bump, the council's newest and greatest irritation if he was being honest. 

Regis' eyes darkened further as he recalled just what some of the council had to say about the announcement of another royal child to be born. They had been so pleased to hear that Prince Noctis would have a sibling; a new heir to fill the royal cradle. But when the King had spoken the name of his lover as being the bearer of his child, the shouting had been impressive, he had to admit. The council demanding that Nyx release the child from his custody once born. Citing that Nyx's wild upbringing and draconic instincts would impact the child's behavior; making the babe a unsuitable Prince or Princess. It's not the first time his council has made such demands, none of them pleased with the fact he had taken a immigrant as a lover. Their demands that he break the relationship off and court a more suitable omega had been a sore spot for council with every refusal. And Nyx, his little minx, took great joy in his council's anger.

He was taken out of those darker thoughts by a slender black tail slapping the back of his head. His eyes snapped to his mate, who wore a grin, his tail now giving happy little quivers where it was lying draped over Regis' shoulders, the tip twitching, almost waiting to give his head another slap.

"Stop. You're thinking about the council. You're not supposed to think of them or work while you're in bed with me," he purred, his smile widening as he heard the soft croon come from the King, an apology that made Nyx trill in return.

Regis gave a small nuzzle to Nyx's neck, nose brushing against his mating glad, still indented and bruised with the print of his teeth; the smell of ripe grapefruit and briny seasalt now dull and muted with his pregnancy, Regis buried his nose deeper into Nyx's neck, purring as he caught his own scent now layered heavily over his mate's, his instincts rumbling in delight over the fact. Pulling away from their entwined scents was more difficult than Regis would like to admit, but he shifted and moved so as to properly lay side by side with his lover and mate. Nyx wriggled and squirmed before finally deciding to stretch out along Regis' body, pressed tightly and soaking up the heat that radiated from the older male. Purring as the scent of amber and frankincense that flooded his senses.

Regis chuckled as he felt warm scales wrap around his wrist, the tip of Nyx's curling just so to hook around the length of tail he doesn't have wrapped around the King's wrist, anchoring him there, "You're right. We should enjoy the alone time, while we have it, my dear, once this little one comes into the world, we can only hope that we'll find five minutes of time to ourselves," he said, a fond look settling in his face as his head ran in circles with thoughts of another child. Nyx glanced at Regis and snorted at the sappy look the painted itself on his face, the snort was short lived when he felt fingers slide along the smooth expanse of his tail, a pleased purr escaped his throat. A gentle tug caused a moan to push itself past his lips, Regis watched as his mate's pupils bloomed wide and swallowed the blue of his iris'; leaving naught but a thin ring of darkening blue.

"Reeeeeegis," came the long drawn out moan of his name, almost making him preen, "Hm?" The King hummed, "Is there something you require of me?" Nyx snarled, lips pulled back to bare sharper than normal teeth, Regis merely laughed at the display; in no way threatened by his former glaive, even if Nyx was one of his best. His eyes saw the subtle shift of Nyx's weight and Regis moved, quickly and carefully rolling to pin Nyx beneath him, Nyx's tail now wrapped around his thigh and tightening in rhythm with his breathing, He watched with sharp eyes as Nyx panted his eyes half lidded and his breath coming out in gasps. Leaning closer until their noses just touched Regis loosed a low growl, and watched in fascination as the younger male went limp below him and tilted his head to the side, displaying the marks of Regis' claim, left the night before. Leaning down until his lips were pressed against the the hammering pulse on the other man's throat, and so so close to the scent he loves, he'd never get tired of his mate's scent.

The feeling of lips and the scratch of a beard on the skin of his neck had Nyx moaning in delight, he felt the hands of his King grip his wrists harsher and pressed them firmly into the silk sheets of his bed before opening his mouth wide, and digging his teeth into his mating gland making Nyx cry out in delight, arching his spine he hooked a leg behind one of Regis' thighs and tried to pull him closer his tail constricting around the King's other leg in response. Regis chuckled, still buried teeth deep in his omega's mating gland; his mate's eyes screwing shut, he gave one final bite, causing Nyx to give a yowl, before releasing his prize.

Staring down at his lover, face blushed and eyes now wide, he licked his lips before descending to capture his glaive's own in a seating kiss, fully prepared to indulge in his willing mate.


End file.
